herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ron Burgundy
Ron Burgandy is the main protagonist in the movie Anchorman and its sequel, Anchorman 2. History Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy Ron is the lead Anchorman for Channel 4, a local San Diego news station alongside Brick Tamland, Brian Fantana and Champion "Champ" Kind. They enjoy success as the number one news station in San Diego and routinely attend parties to celebrate this accomplishment. During one party, Ron meets Veronica Corningstone and attempts to seduce her but ultimately fails after he stumbles through talking about his leatherbound books and how his apartment smells of rich Mahogany. The next day, news station director Ed Harken announces Veronica Corningstone as the newest member of the team much to the chagrin of the men. Ron attempts to berate Veronica but instead compliments her unintentionally, after the rest of the team try their luck to date Veronica, Ron is successful in asking her out as colleagues to show her the city. Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues After Ron and Veronica get married, they have a son; Walter Burgundy and Ron makes sure to teach him the danger of Voodoo and why to never travel to Haiti. Ron Burgundy first attended Harvard Junior College in Waco, Texas, earning his Associate's Degree. After failing to get into San Diego State University and the University of Southern California, he attended the University of San Diego (USD). As a Torero, Ron Burgundy competed with the USD Rowing Team (where he served as coxswain). He studied Communications Studies. However, he left without finishing his Bachelor's in order to take his first job in broadcast journalism with Channel 4, where he would eventually anchor. Ron Burgundy is cocking, domineering, and proud to a fault. He is very old-fashioned in his views about women, as he is bothered when his female coworker Veronica Corningstone is first hired. He isn't very smart, but he is well-loved by the city of San Diego, where he lives and works. He often believes he is right and is unwilling to say he's sorry or admit when he's wrong. His closest friend is his dog, Baxter. Ron is a keen flute player, specifically jazz flute where he performs an off the cuff routine to Veronica. He is incredibly proud of his apartment, claiming it has many leatherbound books and smells of rich mahogany. When it comes to his relationship with Walter, Ron has been known to teach his son valuable 'life lessons' that Veronica has scolded him for. In Ron's opinion, it would be much better for the young boy to become accustomed to world at a young age. While Ron seems to let Walter down several different times throughout the second movie, it is shown that he does actually care quite a lot for the boy. This is shown when Ron and the team dart away to watch Walter preform a piece that he wrote especially for his father. Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Male Category:In Love Category:Arrogant Category:Dimwits Category:Mentally Ill Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Animal Kindness Category:Reporters Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Controversial Category:Casanova Category:Anti Hero Category:The Chosen One